Passing Notes
by Kishiro Kitsune
Summary: AU. Axel decides to pass Roxas a note in the middle of class. Naturally, Roxas retaliates. One-shot.


Summary: AU. Axel decides to pass Roxas a note in the middle of class. Naturally, Roxas retaliates.

Dedicated to: My darling friend Siriusderomanus, who inspires me with random comments and makes me write notes to her on gum wrappers.

* * *

**Passing Notes**

It was another perfectly average and boring day in the mind numbingly dull English class taught by Mr. Xemnas. Nearly half of the class was fast asleep with their heads down on the desktops, drool pooling on their half-started notes or doodle-ridden pages. The other half who weren't asleep were mostly likely on the verge of it, the only exception being the overachievers who cried if they got anything less than an A-plus.

Axel and Roxas were among the more awake members of the class, though their friend Demyx was fast asleep with his book propped up in front of his face.

Despite being one of the few lucky souls who could withstand the lethargic forces of the lecturing, Axel desperately wished that he could be fast asleep as well. There was just one little problem.

That problem was his very best friend in the whole wide world, Roxas. The second he saw that Axel was zoning out or about to shoot a spitwad at Demyx, he would reach over and smack him or kick him in the shin. And to make matters worse, if he dared complain about it Roxas would never let him copy his notes again.

Axel grumbled under his breath and slid a pack of gum out of his pocket. (Cinnamon, of course.) He unwrapped a stick and popped it into his mouth and was about to crumple up the wrapper and drop it on the floor when he got an idea. He glanced over at Roxas to make sure his blond counterpart wasn't paying attention to him, then he retrieved his favorite red pen from his bag and skillfully scrawled a quick note to Roxas on it. He let it dry and then folded it up so it looked like a regular piece of gum. Then he leaned over towards Roxas and whispered, _"Hey, Rox! How about a piece of gum?"_

"_I don't have any," _Roxas whispered back out of the corner of his mouth.

Axel nearly slapped his palm to his forehead in disbelief. Honestly, Roxas was so cutely oblivious sometimes tat he wanted to take him in his arms and give him a big hug. But that would only result in great pain and a large hospital bill, so Axel never did that.

"_I meant, do you want a piece?" _Axel whispered back. _"It's your favorite!"_

Roxas's pencil paused for a brief second while he considered it. With a shrug, he said, "sure" and held out his hand for the stick of gum.

Axel grinned and put the empty wrapper in Roxas's hand. At last he had found a surefire way to pass notes without the little blond trying to murder him in his sleep! He watched giddily as Roxas unwrapped the message in disguise and stared down at the brightly written words. His giddiness vanished when Roxas sniffed the wrapper and then directed a glare in his direction.

Axel gulped. He knew that look. That was Roxas's murderous "I-will-gut-you-in-your-sleep-you-miserable-lump-of-flesh" look. That was the look that always ended with him in pain. That was the look that he feared above all other looks. In short, Axel was screwed.

Roxas then smirked and looked back at the teacher and raised his hand.

'_Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, ohcrap, ohcrap…' _was about the only thing running through Axel's mind, followed by a creative round of swear words.

"Mister Xemnas, Axel is passing notes in class," Roxas tattled.

Mr. Xemnas narrowed his bright yellow eyes and, without missing a beat or even changing his tone, said, "That's a detention for you, Axel. See me after class." Then he continued right back on with the lecture like nothing happened.

Roxas turned back around and smirked before he reached over and slid the wrapper across Axel's desk. Then he resumed taking down notes.

Axel scowled and glared at the little scrap of paper that got him in so much trouble. It was then that he realized there was something written underneath his message.

The words were small and tidy and extremely familiar looking. Axel could recognize that handwriting anywhere.

The original message read, in a flowing, spiraling script totally unique to Axel, "Axel (heart) Roxas, 4eva!!!" Just below it, almost unnoticeable because it was written in soft pencil lead, was, "Of course, dummy."

* * *

The End

* * *


End file.
